


Dépaysement

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Culture Shock, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Languages and Linguistics, Psychological Drama, Rule 63, Skull manages just fine, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, androids do dream of electrical sheep, people do, secret agents, soulmarks don't solve problems
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Dépaysement (фр.) – одно из официально "непереводимых" слов. Обозначает ощущение, которое испытывает человек, находясь вдали от своей страны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вполне возможно, что название фанфика ещё изменится. Новые главы будут выходить редко, поскольку пишу не целыми днями и вдумчиво. Стараюсь для себя и для вас :)  
> Приятного чтения! 
> 
> (я очень люблю отзывы :3 пожалуйста, шепните, если вам что-то здесь понравилось)

_В моем начале мой конец (…)_  
Восход прорезается, новый день  
Готовит жару и молчанье.   
На взморье  
рассветный ветер,  
Скользя, морщит волны. Я здесь  
Или там, или где-то еще. В моем начале. 

_Томас Стернз Элиот, "Четыре квартета"_

Иногда она вспоминала.   
Это чувство подкрадывалось незаметно, с тишиной современного европейского трамвая. В салоне объявляют следующую остановку, прозрачные двери-крылья складываются обратно, и длинное железное тело трогается дальше. И тишина. Только слышно скольжение грузного корпуса по ровным блестящим рельсам. А за окном площади и улицы, реки и мосты, люди и безлюдье.   
«Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция … »

… воспоминание о трамвае. 

Скалл закрыла глаза. _Между одним мигом и другим она оплатила проезд, оглядела полупустые ряды сидений и, чуть шатаясь, заняла свободное место у окна. И уперлась в него невидящим взглядом._

Иногда она вспоминала, и сладость иллюзии длилась один миг и целую вечность. Или горечь. Но чаще сладость. Не только картинка расплывалась по всему сознанию невидимой сферой; она приносила с собой звуки. И ощущения. Стекло трамвая, к которому прилёг уставший лоб, было прохладным. Разум помнил это прикосновение. А еще он помнил, например, материал мягкого сидения под пальцами. И конкретный оттенок освещения длинных салонных ламп. 

Скалл сфокусировалась на холодном и ясном декабрьском небе, ярком, как подобает в самом начале заката, оттенка Пламени Колонелло, и стала рассеянно хлопать себя по карманам комбинезона в поисках пачки сигарет.   
Вдалеке гоготали чайки, пряча белые перья по терракотовым крышам. Вблизи шумели механизмы, огромные и маленькие, под чьими-то внимательными взглядами. Скалл помогала их строить. Некоторые машины родились из её чертежей.   
Стучали молотками; шипели по дереву пилами. Из шума выныривали и прятались громкие оклики и возгласы, команды. Голоса, весёлые и уставшие; док разносил чужое радостное эхо. Заканчивался очередной трудовой день. 

В поле зрения Скалл появилась длинная мускулистая рука с приглашающе открытой пачкой.

– Будешь? – почти скучающим тоном спросил Роб Луччи. 

– Буду, – улыбнулась Скалл, поймав чужой взгляд. И подцепила пальцами сигарету. 

Они прикурили с одной зажигалки и уставились в никуда.   
Дым путался в тяжелых волнистых прядях Луччи, как могла бы прятаться чужая мягкая ладонь утром-после.   
Он стоял рядом, буквально в шаге, но всё равно будто очень далеко. И смотрел на небо внимательным, сосредоточенным взглядом; так, как обычно не смотрят. Его сигарета висела между большим и указательным пальцем по-мужски надёжно. Луччи выдыхал носом, и дым клубился простым орнаментом, повторяя изгибы чужих бровей и аккуратной бородки. 

– Ты невероятно грациозный, – вдруг сказала Скалл из ниоткуда. Она сама не знала, зачем прервала эту маленькую никотиновую тишину на двоих, хотя, да, его странная грациозность; эта мысль тоже вертелась у неё в голове в последнее время. – Боевые искусства? Танцуешь?

Луччи глянул на неё краем глаза, не поворачивая головы. Затем отвёл взгляд обратно, в сторону неба, на котором неторопливо начинали розоветь облака. 

– Можно сказать и так. 

Скалл улыбнулась, хотя на неё никто не смотрел, и пожала плечами:

– Ты не подумай, просто … Очень плавные движения. Вообще все. Элегантные такие. Засмотреться можно!

– И ты засмотрелась? – ничуть не смутился Луччи, выдыхая дым. 

– Конечно, – тоже категорически не смутилась Скалл. – Это красиво; а на красивое можно смотреть. И нужно. Это приносит гармонию в душу. 

– Еще немного, и я сочту, что ты флиртуешь, – сухо констатировал Луччи, все-таки полуобернувшись к ней. Его лицо, как обычно спокойное, не изменилось, но в чужих глазах, бровях и даже немного в губах появились смешинки. 

Скалл почувствовала, как её улыбка становится чуточку шире.  
– Что ты, я просто констатирую очевидное. 

Луччи тихо фыркнул и затянулся снова. 

Скалл тем вечером шла домой другим маршрутом; мимо каналов, немного по крышам, через весь город; спускаясь в самый низ, чтобы подняться обратно почти на самый верх. Синие сумеречные улицы переплетались с жёлтыми огнями окон. Пахло свежей выпечкой, тёплым мясом и жареной рыбой. Безликие потоки людей текли по улицам города вровень с каналами, отражаясь на воде пёстрыми тенями. Болтовня живых голосов, разноцветная и ускользающая от сознания.   
Скалл бродила и думала; и в этих мыслях отдавался эхом звук европейского трамвая на блестящих рельсах. Весьма благоприятное воспоминание, чтобы зациклиться. Это не значило, что его не хотелось скинуть с себя, как ботинки после долгого дня. 

Скалл знала, почему именно трамвай. Она хотела сесть в него, но железная машина ходила по рельсам совершенно другого мира. В этой конкретной вселенной трамвай априори не мог существовать. Чтобы построить его, нужны в первую очередь даже не чертежи, нужна Европа.   
Скалл второй месяц жила на острове Ватер-7. 

Она добродила до звёздной ночи и только потом пришла домой. 

– И где тебя столько шатало? – нарочито незаинтересованным голосом спросила Калифа, соседка по апартаментам, из своей комнаты. 

– Нигде и везде, – весело отозвалась Скалл. – Я гуляла. 

– Лучше мужчину себе нагуляй!

– Ха! Пусть он сам меня нагуляет! 

… Скалл смотрела перед сном из своего окна на звёзды и, как обычно, не могла понять, почему в очевидно перпендикулярном мире висели на небе и Орион, и Альфа Центавра, и Гончие Псы, и всё остальное. 

(…)

Бывали дни, когда Скалл путалась в местном наречии и больше молчала, чем говорила. В этом не крылась какая-то большая вина или тяжелая драма; всего лишь естественный лингвистический шок. И культурный. И урбанический.   
Люди дивного нового мира говорили на эсперанто. Это делало ситуацию и сложнее, и легче, потому что у одного на весь земной шар (если это, конечно, шар) языка было множество разных диалектов.   
У моряков с Ист-Блю в репертуаре, среди прочего, были японские слова и традиции, и те использовались иррационально, опираясь на какую-то непонятную никому логику. 

Торговцы с Вест-Блю стрекотали между собой на латино-испанском, то есть, фактически, на испанском диалекте, только, единственное, Скалл не могла взять в толк, на каком именно. Колумбийский испанский, например, отличался от аргентинского испанского, пуэрто-риканского и чилийского. Все они между собой рознились. Было бы интересно, конечно, узнать, какой именно диалект доминировал на Западном море, но, к сожалению, до своего нового положения Аркобалено Облака не слишком сильно интересовалась лингвистическими тонкостями. А потом стало поздно.

В эсперанто Сауз-Блю тоже доминировал испанский, точнее, французский и испанский с легкой примесью португальского. Скалл старалась поменьше общаться с южанами, потому что от их говора у неё начинала болеть голова. Она прекрасно понимала, о чём они говорят, но когда мозг старался разложить слова по полочкам, становилось нехорошо. Ну и, на удивление, в этом мире южане были тоже, в массе своей, стереотипно болтливыми, причем чесали они языками очень быстро и часто глотали звуки. Возможно именно по этой причине, с ними мало кто из Галей-Ла соглашался близко работать; в конце концов, тяжело взаимодействовать с человеком, когда говоришь ему одно слово, а он тебе – сто одно. И еще надо обязательно переспрашивать, потому что всё сказанное было протараторено, как каблуком в хорошей чечётке, а в ста словах спрятались и требования, и оплата, и условия, и страховка. В общем, с южанами чаще всего работал Паули. С южанками. Очевидно почему.

В северном эсперанто, что логично, доминировали нордические языки, в частности немецкий, голландский и шведский. С северянами Скалл нравилось общаться. Во-первых: они были неразговорчивыми, а Облако всегда почему-то тянуло к мрачным типам, у которых на лице было почти написано «ИНТРОВЕРТ». Во-вторых: она была метисом, с отцом-немцем. Голландский-немецкий-шведский очень похожи по звучанию, лексике и грамматике; всё равно что итальянский-испанский-португальский. Если знаешь на бесподобном уровне один язык из перечня, наполовину понимаешь остальные два.

Скалл всё равно путалась в эсперанто, потому что не понимала, какое слово на каком обычном языке должно звучать в предложении. Сказала что-то отчасти на голландском, а надо было на итальянском. Чихнула по-английски, а стоило по-французски. И так далее.   
По крайней мере, коллеги относились к этому хорошо, то есть шутливо; подтрунивали, но без зубов и яда. Их веселье не царапало ни тело, ни сердце.   
Это было здорово и странно, потому что в родном мире стёб Аркобалено являлся бессмысленным и беспощадным. И вечным. Они не забывали никому ошибок, не отпускали обиды и вели себя во многом как дикие звери, оспаривающие территорию.   
Оборачиваясь назад, глядя из цивилизованного и более-менее гуманного общества в свой родной и старый мир, Скалл понимала, что ей на самом деле осточертело жить мафиозном зоопарке. 

Это была странная мысль. Окрыляющая.   
За годы жизни в мире мафии Скалл усвоила несколько правил подпольного существования, в особенности два: первое – никому не говорить о бойцовском клубе; и второе, (как сказал вроде бы Дейви Джонс) – часть корабля, часть команды; то есть на дно с кораблем и до конца своих дней. Иначе говоря, все играют до финала. Победителей нет, потому что каждый живой априори победитель. Проигрыш – тоже дело понятное. Встать и уйти нельзя. Казалось бы. 

Тем не менее, Скалл вышла из игры. И осталась живой. И не было рядом Реборна, который напомнил бы о кровавых догмах теневой стороны жизни, или Вайпер, никогда не перестававшей копить деньги, или даже Лал, стоявшей вечно начеку. Никого не было. Только Скалл, огромные моря, эсперанто и новые люди.   
Она привыкла прятаться в масках, постоянно куда-то спешить, кого-то убивать, кого-то спасать, спасаться самой – и новая свобода, стоило только об этом подумать, делала колени приятно слабыми. Можно было наконец-то, (наконец-то), побыть самой собой. Пожить для себя, по тем правилам, которые нравятся. 

Скалл могла бы поднять пиратский флаг над головой, или встать под чужой, и пойти под вздутыми парусами на край света, чтобы увидеть все чудеса, попробовать жизнь на язык и, может быть, стать страшно знаменитой.   
Она могла бы пойти в Дозор, чтобы носить на спине «Справедливость», стараясь не дрожать под тяжестью такого сильного слова; беречь людей, весьма легально поступая по совести.   
Скалл могла бы найти величайшего учёного на свете и попросить вернуть её домой; но домой, по правде говоря … не хотелось.   
Что ждало её на родном месте? 

Ладно, было и хорошее.   
Итальянский, испанский, венский кофе в уличных ресторанчиках; зимой по металлическим пепельницам отблески огня от горелок, а на стульях подушки и пледы.   
Свежая французская выпечка; розовощекие французы и француженки встают пораньше, чтобы собрать у своих пекарен голодных романтичных жаворонков; тёплые багеты и круассаны расходятся по рукам быстрее, чем сдача.   
Лавандовый Прованс, историческая родина романтики.   
Старик Рим с протёртыми, гладкими и блестящими камнями лестниц и перил.   
Венеция, узкая и тёмная, и маленькая; город-лабиринт; водные такси.  
Витиеватая архитектура Цюриха; фаллоимитаторы в супермаркетах.   
Ароматный греческий сыр; теплый взгляд кудрявого официанта: «возьмите к нему домашнего вина, урожай семьи этого лета».   
Лазурные воды пляжей Сардинии с неправильными, пёстрыми фламинго и разрушенными крепостями.   
Разноцветные деревни Корсики, в каждой из которых утверждают, что именно здесь родился Наполеон, не верь тем детям старого козла, девочка.  
Сонные водители-индусы на неровной дороге к буддийскому просвещению, храни их машины Кришна.   
Солнечные улыбки латиноамериканцев с тяжелыми глазами; «земля досталась нам с кровью, с кровью мы в неё и ляжем»; смерть как продолжение пути; живи, пока жив.   
Царапающий небо Манхэттен, яркий и сияющий своей верой во всемирный прогресс. Сиквойи Сан-Франциско, молчаливые и вечные. Изумрудные лужайки Вашингтон-ДС.   
Альпы, Пиринеи, Кордильеры – их крепкие старые кости, в которые хочется впиться пальцами, чтобы никогда не отпустить.   
Седая грива Ниагарского водопада, огненные канадские клёны.  
Скалл могла продолжать и продолжать, мысленно перечисляя места, где она была, и где хотела бы оказаться ещё раз, может даже пустить корни. 

Но этих причин всё равно не хватало, чтобы сорваться с места и начать искать путь к возвращению. Великая, глубокая, ошеломляющая красота мира не вытесняла собой мрак самых тёмных сторон человеческой натуры. Вернись Скалл обратно, она вернулась бы, в первую очередь, не домой, а на службу. На службу странной, порочной, жестокой системе – она вернулась бы к Левиафану. 

Реборн отождествлял себя, (или старался отождествлять), с принципами Макиавелли, простыми, эгоистичными и бессердечными; он мог так жить; это принесло ему славу и доход. Колонелло, (как и Лал), был солдатом; он выполнял поручения и миссии, не задавая вопросов, и свободе воли предпочитал деньги и рюмку. Никто не знал, на что именно копила и копит Вайпер, но эта цель как затащила её в кровавое месиво, так там и оставила; и Аркобалено Тумана не стала сопротивляться; разве что встала под протекцию. Верде с самого начала был максимально отчуждён от мира мафии; гении могут себе позволить эпатаж и эксцентричность. Единственное, о чём он беспокоился, это о собственных идеях, и о том, как их воплотить в жизнь; остальное проходило мимо него. Фонг научился жить со своими убийствами, и на философском уровне он возвышался над своими коллегами, как статуя Свободы над Нью-Йорком. Возможно, именно поэтому Реборн с ним не ладил. Луче играла человеческими жизнями в шахматы, как и Ария после неё, как и Юни. Каждая знала многое с самого начала. Юни всё равно пошла к Бьякурану, понимая, на что обрекает остальных Аркобалено, Вонголу, Варию, Шимон, Каркассу.   
Скалл помнила свою смерть, как помнил каждый собственную из Радуги. Она не была уверена, что когда-нибудь до конца простит. По правде говоря, не хотелось прощать.

_Удивительно, но когда люди произносят слово «Аркобалено», подразумевая семерых сильнейших, они не имеют в виду Небо. Считая «неправильную» пустышку Лал, их и так всегда было семеро._

С «путешествием» в новый мир к Скалл пришло много разных мыслей, на которые раньше не было ни времени, ни сил, ни возможности. Например, последние тридцать лет у неё ни разу не возникал в голове вопрос: «окей, и что делать дальше?». Всё было очевидно. Следующее задание – и вперёд с песней. Но внезапно, даже слишком внезапно, старая земля ушла из-под ног, и пришла другая. И появилась свобода, пугающая своей обширностью. Необъемлемые моря с мириадами островов, ярчайшее небо над головой. Никаких сведений о Скалл ДеМорт. Чистый лист. 

Она могла бы стать кем-то невероятным, но вместо этого Облако Аркобалено устроилась плотником-механиком в компанию Галей-Ла, чтобы делать корабли, проектировать, чинить и собирать механизмы. Если считать Проклятие, ей было пятьдесят шесть лет. Биологически тело Скалл едва дошло до тех двадцати трёх, когда всё началось: и мафия, и бесконечное фарисейство, приправленное насилием, и предательство Луче.

Скалл уже в каких только приключениях ни участвовала, даже спасала мир, (точнее, мировой баланс; ну так, немного). Она и не задумывалась раньше, насколько сильно от всего устала. А ведь у неё никогда не получалось вписываться в мир мафии; постоянно приходилось что-то из себя изображать.   
На острове Ватер-7, в первые за долгие, долгие годы, она смыла с себя грим осторожными, мягкими движениями; сняла весь пирсинг, отклеила декоративный пластырь с щеки. И когда из зеркала посмотрело цветущее, нежное, совсем юное лицо, лицо молодой женщины, красивой и притягательной, Скалл поняла с закипающей внутри решительностью, что еще не скоро вернётся работать на чужую потеху клоуном.


	2. Chapter 2

_Сознавать значит быть вне времени,_  
Но только во времени помнится  
Миг в саду среди роз.  
Миг в беседке под гулом ливня,  
Миг сквозняка при курении ладана, -  
Только между прошедшим и будущим.  
Только времени покоряется время. 

_Томас Стернз Элиот, "Четыре квартета"_

Ватер-7 так сильно напоминал старый мир, что в первое время у Скалл щемило сердце и ком вставал в горле. 

Множество людей на сравнительно небольшой территории создавали эффект мегаполиса, но само это понятие, «мегаполис», осталось где-то далеко за гранью; и к этой грани нужно было тянуться и тянуться. Но Скалл всегда была молодцом. Она велела себе отпустить старое, чтобы открыться новому (иначе не приживёшься), и отпустила. И открылась. Не сразу, как хотелось бы, но довольно скоро. В конце концов, нельзя прийти в будущее, если смотреть в прошлое. 

Ватер-7, огромный кусок земли под ногами. Дома на домах, уровни на уровнях, и корабли, множество кораблей. Они сидят на волнах, словно сытые чайки, и спят в ожидании своих хозяев. Скрип уставшего дерева и дыхание моря стали такими привычными звуками, что без них, так думала Скалл, было бы сложно уснуть где-нибудь на родном материке.   
Она вспоминала ночную тишину особняка Аркобалено с гуляющими тенями вдоль коридоров; тишину натянутую, словно тетива. Боже храни тебя, если громко хлопнешь дверью холодильника в самый темный час перед рассветом. Последствия будут ужасны. Наверное. Скалл не хотела проверять, потому что сонные мафиози – мафиози тугосоображающие. Даже Реборн. Даже Верде. Стрелять сначала, переговоры позже.

… Скалл решила не возвращаться. Точнее, не искать самостоятельно «путь к отступлению». Наверное, это было странно с её стороны. В родном измерении наверняка ждали (и искали) свою госпожу члены Семьи Каркасса; наверняка непутёвый Энма беспокоился за нерадивую учительницу. Ради них, однако, не стоило возвращаться. Точнее, при всём уважении к ним, они того не стоили.   
Годы одинокой жизни, самостоятельной и кровавой, позволили Скалл узнать себя с неожиданных ракурсов; и она узнала, в том числе, что пойдёт на жертву ради кого-то, только если она стоит на втором месте в жизни другого человека после него самого. Глупо требовать от других наивысшей инстанции любви и уважения, но просто высшей? Легко.

Скалл, разумеется, не стояла на пресловутом втором месте ни у Каркассы (кто она? Донья, чтобы такое требовать?), ни у Энмы. У Небес, даже земляных, или как там, не могло быть любимчиков; частый психологический минус «централизующего», (в основном, оранжевого), Пламени – неспособность любить по-настоящему. О, они безусловно любят свои Элементы, любят как могут, и Семью свою любят, и самих себя. Но когда любишь слишком много, само это чувство становится слабым.   
Один мальчик любил несколько видов спорта, и ходил раз в неделю на каждый из них. Другому мальчику безусловно нравились другие виды спорта, но ходил он на единственный, зато каждый день. Первый мальчик, годы спустя, мог хвастаться, или просто рассказывать, о своих секциях, и даже иногда что-то вспоминать из выученного. Второй мальчик стал мастером спорта, и в какой-то степени связал свою жизнь со своим хобби. 

Первый мальчик несомненно любил ходить неделями подряд на разные секции, но его любовь, если присмотреться, была маслом, размазанным по слишком большому куску хлеба – поверхностной. Небеса не могли любить кого-то с концентрацией второго мальчика, потому что им и так приходилось слишком за многим следить, слишком многим себя отдавать. 

Скалл всегда хотела оказаться у кого-нибудь на втором месте, сразу после чужого человеческого «я». Ей хотелось этого давно, и желание не гасло даже в самые тёмные времена, когда огонёк надежды дрожал на ветру, и когда ни во что не хотелось верить.

Мафиози погубили культуру любви в своих кругах. Никаких союзов сердец. Всё опошлено. Одноразовые романы, временные любовницы-любовники, холодный брак по расчёту – финита. Это была еще одна причина в такой востребованности Небес; любовь фактически запрещена, но им можно её проявлять. И Элементы имеют право любить своё Небо.   
Вот и пример успешно раздутой пропаганды, придуманной давным-давно Вонголой: «вступай в Гармонию и будет тебе счастье». Скалл не могла не вступить в Аркобалено, но счастье почему-то помахало ручкой и скрылось вдали. 

Скрылось вдали, чтобы засеребриться на лазурном горизонте чужого мира тридцать три года спустя.   
Разумеется, Скалл не собиралась от него бежать.

(...)

За два месяца работа в Галей-Ла Аркобалено Облака успела понять, что Айсберг был очень хорошим начальником. Он был настолько хорошим, что Скалл с непривычки поначалу не понимала, как ей работать. 

Она пришла на собеседование не зная, чего ожидать. Оделась, как женщина, привыкшая к работе руками: джинсовый комбинезон с чуть закатанными штанами, льняная рубашка по локоть, тёмная кожаная куртка (потому что на море в октябре холодно!). И принесла с собой пару набросков. Ну, так. Механизмы всякие. Скалл и до памятного предложения Шахматноголового разбиралась в технике; трюкачество на мотоцикле обязывало. К тому же, в лабораторию Верде лучший мафиози мира нечасто захаживал; там можно было спрятаться. И Грозе, на удивление, нравилось словесно описывать свои опыты, было бы кому послушать. Когда дело касалось инженерии, они даже дискутировали, и Скалл честно могла назвать себя музой некоторых творений своего коллеги, и совсем иногда даже матерью.

Верде был единственным из остальных Аркобалено, кто знал о её половой принадлежности. Во-первых: как врач «развесёлой» гоп-компании. Но, в основном, конечно, (разумеется), как любовник.   
Они переспали до Проклятия один раз или десять, переплетаясь потными телами на столах, стерильном полу, узкой кушетке и даже в кресле. Верде подходил к сексу так же, как подходил ко всему: занудно, дотошно, с азартом и голодной страстью учёного. Можно сказать, Верде, совокупляясь со Скалл, делал вклад в мировую сексологию и сексопатологию; хотя исследования и даже сама идея об исследованиях пришли позже, (намного позже): когда блокировка дверей лаборатории стала традицией и когда Верде стал покупать собственные сигареты (и держать их в одном кармане с презервативами). 

Он был чёртовой секс-машиной, и у Скалл после каждого раза заплетались ноги, руки и язык; хотелось есть, спать, подмыться и получить гарантию на следующий раз. Верде же, взъерошенный и блестящий от пота, устало и умиротворённо закуривал, осоловело глядя в потолок; и в эти короткие минуты он действительно выглядел человеком из плоти и крови, а не сумасшедшим, пусть и гениальным, учёным.   
Между ними не было чего-то глубокого и красивого – просто совокупления под светом белых медицинских ламп, самый простой танец между мужчиной и женщиной. Скалл, конечно, иногда задумывалась, немного мечтательно, но потом одёргивала себя, прекрасно понимая, что ничего особенного не было. Пустяки.

… Айсберг был хорошим начальником не только потому что с первого взгляда определил, насколько хорошо будет справляться в главном доке потенциальный рекрут. И не только потому что в итоге взял к себе Скалл с её мутными документами; не фальшивыми, но мутными, сделанными по принципу «ой, простите, я потеряла все мои важные бумаги». Айсберг работал для людей: для потребителей, местных жителей и подчинённых – и эта работа приносила ему радость. Он делал всё по совести; иначе говоря, он делал хорошо. 

Айсберг дал ей должность, стол для черчения, двух подопечных и набор с инструментами. Сказал, чини что сломано, черти по требованию, других не задирай, зарплата в первых числах, медосмотр бесплатный. Всё. Они по-деловому пожали друг другу руки. Скалл тем же днём приступила к работе, получив дружественных хлопок по плечу от начальника. Она не знала тогда, чтобы была единственной женщиной-плотницей; что помимо неё «в верхах» работала только Калифа, причём секретаршей.   
Зато она знала, что Айсберг, поглядев на чужие документы, позвонил куда надо и потребовал, чтобы их сделали чуть более подробными; чтобы никому не захотелось задавать вопросов или приглядываться. 

Мэр Ватер-7 умел давать вторые шансы; и первые пару недель Скалл ходила потерянным утёнком по главному доку, не веря, что коллеги так добры, что начальник так добр, что её никто еще не попытался ни убить, ни унизить.

(...)

Когда Скалл только пришла в новый мир, мир взял её к себе, как женщина берёт из приюта ребёнка. Её удочерили, приняли за свою, заклеймив двумя чёрными-чёрными татуировками на бицепсах.   
Она узнала это от старика в порту, с зубами, наполовину вывалившимися изо рта; от старика, который откачал воду из её легких. Дряхлый моряк с мускулами, натянутыми словно струны. Он прошамкал, оглядев новые татуировки зорким глазом: 

– Ох, и повезло и не повезло тебе, девочка.

И большее из него удалось выведать, только купив ему тёплого хлеба. Он был стар и беден, и Скалл очень нужно было знать, во что она ввязывается. И пока старик с нищенской нежностью поедал свой бесплатный обед, Аркобалено Облака смотрела на чаек, на постеры с награждениями за пиратов, на белое здание местного филиала морского Дозора и старалась дышать ровно, категорически не паникуя; пять секунд вдох, семь секунд выдох; _мы больше не в Канзасе, Тотошка._

Старик в бедной, но чистой одежде, сверкая водянистыми глазами, сдержал своё слово и поведал про татуировки, хотя Скалл не производила впечатление регулярного гражданина, говорила на ломанном языке и задавала очевидные вопросы – моряк мог сдать бы её местной полиции, но он, вместо этого, пожалел.

Старик сказал, скрутив сигарету: каждый человек свободен выбирать кого угодно для своего сердца, но можно искать всю жизнь тихую гавань, и так её и не найти – и глаза у него заблестели грустной улыбкой. Но есть способ приманить к себе свой единственный приют; никто не знает лишь, откликнется ли чужая душа; надо сделать татуировку, одну или несколько, синим, красным, серым, их оттенками, и если татуировка почернеет, станет словно уголь или дёготь, значит где-то на свете у другого человека появится такая же, на том же месте, тоже чёрная. И потом, какие бы татуировки два человека ни делали, они будут появляться на телах у обоих. 

– Тихая гавань – это любовь? – спросила тогда Скалл, робко и немного напуганно касаясь своих отметин, чёрных как нефть. 

– Каждый решает сам, – пожал плечами старик и посмотрел на совсем-еще-девочку взглядом, напоминающим родительскую нежность. – Это человек, с которым всегда будет хорошо, в той или иной мере; человек, который поймёт и примет тебя; человек, которого поймёшь и примешь ты. Лучший друг, лучший враг, партнер, коллега или возлюбленный – всё, как вы захотите сами. 

– То, что у меня есть татуировки, означает, что я его или её обязательно встречу?

– Зависит от того, во что ты веришь, – хмыкнул старик с сытой улыбкой. – Если веришь, что встретишь … если захочешь встретить … то все звёзды сложатся так, чтобы это случилось. 

Скалл не знала, как к этому относиться ни сразу, ни два месяца спустя, уже на новом рабочем месте.   
Иметь Предназначенного человека … предназначенного кем? И почему? Значит ли это, что в конкретном мире островов и морей действительно есть Господь, которому ведомо всё и вся? Значит ли это, что появление Скалл было не случайным?

_Да, еще один культурный шок – в новом мире существовало христианство; и это рождало очень много вопросов. Откуда?.. Как?.. Где лежала здешняя Иудея? Кто предал Христа? Кто апостолы? Кто святые? Что было вместо Древнего Рима, и было ли вообще?_

Когда Скалл задумывалась о возвращении домой, ей казалось, будто татуировки тяжелели, будто она их чувствовала, эти два чёрных конверта, но скорее всего, так играло лишь измождённое воображение.   
Она думала о своём Предназначенном, (или своей Предназначенной), и мысли ходили кругами вокруг проблемы, не смея прикасаться к ней.   
Этот человек всё-таки надеялся найти свою _тихую гавань_ , как выразился тот старик. 

Один из (в среднем) трёхсот пятидесяти имел чёрную татуировку; у большинства людей они до самой смерти оставались синими-красными-зелёными-коричневыми. Наверняка для _тихой гавани_ Скалл изменение цвета стало большой радостью.  
Будь в родном мире похожая возможность заполучить лучшего друга-врага-коллегу-партнёра, Аркобалено Облака наколола бы себе даже несколько татуировок, неповторимых и странных – настолько сильно ей было нужно то самое, о чём говорил старик. Она хотела даже не любви _(враньё, очень хотела)_ , а понимания и принятия. 

Что станет с человеком, если его обещанный приют для сердца окажется за пределами мира? Как он это перенесёт? Как поймёт?  
Скалл не знала и не хотела знать, потому что вероятные ответы её пугали. 

Кроме того … кроме того, очень хотелось любви. По-женски хотелось. Скалл очень давно не чувствовала себя женщиной на родной планете, но ситуация изменилась, и теперь она очень даже хорошо себя ощущала в собственном теле со всеми естественными натуральными принадлежностями. 

(...)

Время шло, эсперанто эсперантился, работа работалась, а коллега по имени Луччи был прекрасен как чёртова мечта, и Скалл очень старалась на него не смотреть, чтобы не засматриваться. 

Он пользовался большим уважением в доке, его труд и критика ценились очень высоко; так же высоко, как труд длинноносого, лёгкого на подъём, Каку и шумного, (очевидно девственного), Паули. Может, Луччи воспринял отсутствие внимания со стороны новой коллеги как личное оскорбление (или ещё что), поскольку он зачем-то начал устраивать с ней перекуры.   
Среди плотников было много курящих, добрых три четверти; в Ватер-7, торговый город, всегда завозили хороший табак, хотя бы даже проездом. Однако, судя по удивлённым реакциям коллег, Луччи нечасто составлял кому-то компанию в никотиновой передышке. И вообще нечасто с кем-то общался не по работе. А если к нему кто-то приставал из незнакомых людей (клиенты или местные жители вне дока), он превращал свой очень даже приятный дымчатый баритон в комичный фальцет и притворялся мрачным немым человеком с говорящим голубем. (Ладно, у всех свои хобби).

В общем, его желание пообщаться было неправильно понято товарищами по профессии – и это дало ... некоторую почву для сплетен. И Луччи даже (зачем-то) ухудшал ситуацию, сея всякие странные мысли в чужих головах; и из семян прорастали полноценные слухи. Например, когда Скалл поняла, что куда дешевле выходило использовать самокрутки, Луччи и вовсе, судя по взглядам остальных коллег, сделал что-то из ряда вон выходящее.   
… Скалл в жизни не крутила табак, поэтому первая её попытка была похожа на изнасилование.   
… вторая тоже.   
Третью бумажку с уже подготовленным фильтром весьма решительно отобрал Луччи, и в итоге его самокрутка получилась такой ровной и красивой, что Скалл стало стыдно. 

Он, заметив чужое смущение, мог бы просто что-нибудь сказать, как это делают обычные люди, но Луччи, как можно было понять, не был человеком излишне разговорчивым, (разве что когда кого-то отчитывал, или вёл нравоучительную беседу, или запугивал пиратов), поэтому _он щёлкнул Скалл по носу_. При этом вид у него был красноречивый, будто говорящий: «если мы не закурим _сейчас же_ , готовь завещание». Но всё равно. К Скалл после этого почему-то перестали подкатывать сотрудники. Кроме Паули. Ну, Паули всё равно не считался; он жаловался, что её рубашки по локоть, (обнажающие ключицы и подчёркивающие тонкую шею), и комбинезон, (приталенный), навевают на всякие мысли.   
К тому же, Луччи с Паули и без того цапались, как кошка с собакой, так что, как говорится, no harm was done. 

... Скалл считала, что большинство коллег неправильно поняли внимание своего побратима, но она не спешила опровергать чужие мнения; Луччи, по какой-то причине, тоже не спешил. Возможно, он использовал новые сплетни, чтобы оградить себя от фанаток, или ему могло быть просто всё равно.   
Скалл не жаловалась; её жесты не стали под любопытными взглядами неуклюжими или неловкими. Она не краснела под шутками; впрочем, шуток не было; по крайней мере, в лицо. 

В конце концов, Луччи действительно был невероятно красив; он обладал каким-то животным магнетизмом, которому не хотелось отказывать. Кроме того, он олицетворял типаж, который раньше, как думала Аркобалено Облака, существовал в одном-единственном экземпляре, (недоступном, далёком, холодном и безнадёжном), и ... и Скалл очень остро ощущала себя женщиной рядом с ним. Она знала, как инстинктивно менялась её походка из уверенной в повиливающую под взглядом конкретных морозно-серых (опасных, хищных) глаз. 

Иногда мужчинам надо позволять играть в свои игры, потому что победа или поражение всё равно что-нибудь принесут. А если нет, то, что же, процесс игры – одна из самых приятных изюминок жизни. Скалл любила хороший изюм.


	3. Chapter 3

_Наше дело - недвижный путь_  
К иным ожиданьям,  
К соучастию и сопричастию.  
Сквозь тьму, холод, безлюдную пустоту  
(...) В моем конце - начало. 

_Томас Стернз Элиот, "Четыре квартета"_

Скалл не могла сказать точно, когда стали популярными психологические тесты, но в определенный момент они захлестнули внимание того большинства, что любило оставаться «в тренде». На той же волне все внезапно побежали проверять свои гороскопы и рисовать натальные карты, и Боже сохрани твою несчастную душу, если ты выпила кофе, не собираясь погадать на гуще. 

В Семье Каркасса тогда значительная часть женщин только тем и занималась, что пыталась заглянуть в вечное и эзотерически утончённое, не имея «третьего глаза» и щуря крашенные (весьма земные) ресницы. Это было настолько смешно, что плакать хотелось. Даже мужчины сверяли свои знаки зодиака со знаками перспективных партнёрш (и будущих жён). Было, например, очень странно слышать от огромного, собранного, грубого и максимально приземлённого «шкафа», пришедшего будто из детских кошмаров, что-то вроде: _«нет, мы с Амандой не сойдёмся, она Близнецы, я сейчас ищу другого в отношениях»._

Жизненный опыт не давал Скалл подстраивать знакомых людей под стереотипные ярлыки; тем более, люди не вписывались. Например, ну какой из Реборна Телец? Он больше походил на стереотипного гороскопного Овна или Скорпиона. И, как говорится, тем не менее.

В общем, у Скалл остались не самые приятные впечатления от тестов, побуждающих заглянуть в собственную душу; или в призму вечности через неё; или в неё через вечность. Надо уметь это делать, или хотя бы знать настоящих умельцев.   
У Фонга хорошо получалось таким заниматься; он целыми дням мог сидеть в своей комнате с большими окнами, душной от благовоний, и оперировать чакрами. Еще его всегда можно было попросить погадать на Таро.   
Фонг раскладывал карты с той нежностью, с которой ломал шеи – с грацией балетного танцора. Он мог поведать, (голосом, шёлковым, как взмах ножа), о мудрости чайных листьев, расцветших в пиале, о расплывчатых рисунках кофейной гущи, о холодных звёздах – он многое мог. Фонг стоял одной ногой в реальной жизни, а другой – где-то на периферии; так он справлялся со службой в Триаде; так он спасал свою душу. 

_Каждый из Аркобалено убивал, и убивал достаточно, но за спинами Реборна и Фонга журчали не кровавые ручьи – за ними текли багряные реки._

Скалл верила только предсказаниям Фонга, потому что, во-первых: быть шарлатаном или неучем было ниже его достоинства. Во-вторых: Фонг верил, что человек может изменить свою судьбу, если захочет. Скалл нравилась такая философия.

В плане разъяснения ближайшего будущего к нему иногда обращалась Вайпер, (что удивляло). Дверь за ней закрывалась на ключ, потому что больше всего она уважала качество проведённой сделки: раз надо с глазу на глаз, значит, будет с глазу на глаз.  
Хотя, может быть, Аркобалено Тумана приходила не совсем за этим; уж слишком долго у них длились медитативно-просвещенческие сеансы. В конце концов, Реборн тоже к Фонгу в гости не ходил; Вайпер, как и Скалл, могла всего лишь … прятаться от де-факто лидера Аркобалено.

… Поскольку Айсберг был очень хорошим начальником, он заботился о своих подчинённых: не задерживал зарплаты, хвалил (когда следовало), повышал (по надобности), совершенствовал соцпакет и, в том числе, заставлял проходить психологические эвалюации. Он считал, что работа должна быть в радость, раз уж все всю жизнь работают. Подобный подход, однако, не мешал ему отменять важные встречи и устраивать себе выходные. Как объяснял Айсберг, стараясь держать ровное лицо, он был страшно занятым человеком, а занятость это стресс, (а стресс вреден для здоровья). Тем более, мэр города не мог уйти в отпуск – только в отставку. 

Психологический тест назывался так: «Счастливы или несчастливы? Почему?» – и в нём было 100 вопросов с простыми ответами. Каку, когда ему вручили бумаги и ручку с чернилами, недовольно скуксился. Скалл была с ним глубоко солидарна. Подразумевалось, что над каждым вопросом надо думать около минуты, (не больше, но и желательно не меньше). У Скалл были некоторые проблемы с письменным эсперанто, поэтому она была рада, что от неё требовалось поставить только крестик под нужной графой. 

Над вопросом «Есть ли у вас любовный интерес?» Скалл медитировала минут десять. Она бессовестно изгрызла казённую ручку, судорожно копаясь в мыслях и ощущениях.   
Откуда ей, блин, знать? Она что, Бьянки или Нана, у которых романтическая любовь приравнивалась к космосу и вероисповедованию? Или Реборн с его нигилизмом? Или Фонг, у которого любовь есть, но её нет? 

Скалл несомненно чувствовала притяжение к Луччи. Не физическое. То есть, физическое тоже, но оно стояло не на первом месте. На первом месте была его тихая кошачья походка, загадочная и грациозная – походка профессионального убийцы. Взгляд, осторожно отслеживающий всё вокруг своего хозяина. Тело, слишком подтянутое и накачанное для строителя. Небольшая робость мимики и жестов актёра, меняющего маски. О, Скалл не могла себе позволить быть слепой в мафии, а старые привычки умирают мучительно. И, да, разумеется, Луччи был очень красив, слишком красив.   
Аркобалено Облака раньше и подумать не могла, что ей понравится бородатый мужчина, но теперь иногда в голове всплывала мысль, (особенно ночью): «интересно, а эта бородка будет щекотать, когда мы поцелуемся?».

Притяжение было солнечным лучом, упавшим на кожу во время долгой и серой холодной зимы; хотелось остаться под ним как можно дольше, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Хотелось насладиться этим легким мимолётным золотым теплом, радостным и ярким. Хотелось улыбаться.   
Скалл ждала этих перекуров с Луччи, потому что его присутствие рядом, и каждый его взгляд, упавший на неё, и общая зажигалка, и недолгое общение в прозрачном сером дыму – всё это было тем самым солнечным лучом. 

… и Скалл не знала, есть у неё любовный интерес или нет. Это могла быть лишь похоть, бегущая по венам вместе с тёплой кровью. Или влюблённость, зажжённая спичка, горящая совсем недолго. Это могло в будущем так и остаться сладостным притяжением с невидимыми бабочками в животе. Между тем, хотелось лю-юбви-и. Той, про которую в книгах пишут. 

Почему в тесте не было ответа «не знаю»?! Психологические тесты должны помогать, а не ухудшать положение! 

Скалл всегда была не в ладах с флиртом, потому что наиболее действенной тактикой ей казалась тактика прямолинейная; собственно, почему они, в своё время, спали с Верде. Никаких трепыханий ресницами, никаких интриг, никакой напускной томности. Томность Скалл могла изобразить только сатирически, потому что всякие пафосные sexual tensions в фильмах всегда казались ей смешными. И когда они с ней происходили, в голову, как назло, всегда лезли анекдоты.  
Она умела кадрить женщин, потому что прекрасно знала, что женщинам хочется увидеть от мужчины. Но с самими мужчинами ведь так не позаигрываешь! 

В общем, в самые важные романтические моменты у Аркобалено Облака включался «режим придурка». Так что лучше, (то есть продуктивнее), было бы повесить прерогативу будущих действий на Луччи. 

… Скалл глянула на часы, висящие в цехе, где все работники дотошно проходили свою эвалюацию, и испугалась, что ни черта не успевает. И подумала, что, ладно, окей, перед сдачей ответов вернусь к одному пункту. 

(Она забыла).

(…) 

Луччи, проникнувший тёмной ночью в архив главного дока с остальной командой из Сайфер-Пола-9, в недоумении поднял изящную бровь. В руках, предусмотрительно облачённых в кожаные перчатки, был чужой тест. 

Агенты использовали результаты психологических проверок для своих регулярных полугодовых отчётов; в каждом отчёте должно было быть не меньше двадцати тысяч слов, поскольку единственным, что уважал в документах Спандам, являлся солидный размер, которым можно хвастаться. Психологические тесты были спасением, потому что не приходилось ничего выдумывать. Один раз Каку четыре страницы мелким почерком описывал вид из окна своих апартаментов, со всеми крышами, людьми, которые там живут, с чужой висящей одеждой на верёвках после стирки, с последующим анализом общего стиля одежды Ватер-7 и толстыми чайками. Луччи пять страниц доказывал наибольшую действенность одного вида дерева перед другим в строительстве судна, приводя исторические примеры и библиографические ссылки. Бруно, на правах бармена, раз за разом бессовестно расписывал рецепты и полезные кулинарные советы. Калифа так дотошно описывала всех людей, с которыми имела дело, что один словесный портрет занимал две страницы.

К счастью, Спандам никогда не вчитывался; его скудоумный взгляд скользил по диагонали первые две-три страницы (где писалось всё самое новое и важное на всякий случай; всё-таки начальник, хоть и никудышный) – и на документ ставилась большая сумбурная печать «ОСМОТРЕНО». Затем клерки послушно относили кипы бумаг в архив, и те оставались пылиться на полке до скончания времён.   
Бюрократия. 

Психологические тесты помогали нести чуть меньше бреда в отчётах, чем обычно. Можно было взять чужой результат и спокойно начать описывать человека, исходя из выбранных им пунктов: неторопливо, витиевато, с самыми сложными канцеляризмами (да, чтобы Спандаму, в случае чего пришлось _вчитываться_ , то есть визжать и топать ногами, что всё сложно, и он ничего не понимает). 

Агентам Сайфер-Пол-9 очень не нравился их начальник; впрочем, это было взаимно. Каждый в СП9 (и его бабушка) знал, что Луччи, или Каку, или даже Калифа подходили на роль руководства куда лучше, чем избалованный истеричный хахаль с огромными комплексами, попавший в кресло начальника по отцовской протекции. Собственно, почему их сослали на бесконечно долгую миссию без конца и края – Спандам терпеть не мог конкуренцию, даже миролюбивую, он был непредсказуем в своём инфантилизме и яростен, как капризный ребёнок. Однако иногда он проявлял не склонную ему хитрость. 

Не было никакой гарантии, что Айсберг сохранил чертежи своего учителя; агентов очень мягко списали со счетов. Лучших агентов; профессиональных шпионов и убийц, отдавших все свои жизни знамени «Справедливости». Они всё еще находились на возрастном пике своих карьер, когда уже не считались новичками, имели в нужных кругах определённые репутации и еще не начали стареть. Терять годы на задании, для которого они слишком хороши, было _горько_. 

Каждую весну Сайфер-Пол-9 набирал новых агентов из дозорных академий, кандидатов на миссию в Ватер-7 было достаточно. Более того, многим молодым или старым сотрудникам задание подошло бы гораздо больше; вместо этого Спандам высылал их на защиту судов или _зачистки_. У неопытных и юных после второго нередко отказывала психика – Луччи во многом был исключением из правил, в том числе и в этом. Пожилые агенты часто отпускали своих жертв или, что хуже, позволяли себя убить; честь не позволяла им дождаться смерти от болезни или старости. 

Качество работы Сайфер-Пол-9 ухудшалось с каждым годом, и Спандам, конечно, винил в этом всех, кроме самого себя, и привлечь его ко лжи и непреднамеренному саботажу можно было только чудом. Например, вмешательством инстанций, стоящих выше талантливого отца бесталанного сына. На это никто не надеялся; в работе агентов надежды нет. 

**_(Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы)_ **

Луччи нахмурился. Первая половина теста Скалл ДеМорт, (два листа из четырёх), была разрисована по краям цветами, кругами и остальным неважным нарисованным хламом. Но зачем-то была выведена ручкой фраза, очевидно цитата. Скорее всего, стихотворения или песни. 

_**(Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы)** _

Скалл обвела ручкой буквы дважды, чтобы слова виднелись отчетливее. Совсем рядом лежал напечатанный вопрос под номером сорок: «Боитесь ли вы смерти?». Решительно и ярко нарисованный крест в графе «нет». И такая же яркая неизвестная цитата, оборванная на полуслове. Вопрос рядом с ними выглядел блекло и слабо.

_**(Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы)** _

Луччи запомнил. Это звучало глубоко и красиво, и он не сразу понял, что подразумевалось. А когда мысль всё же пришла, её озарение мелькнуло у него в глазах (распахнувшиеся шире веки), бровях (расслабленная приподнятость) и губах (нежные уголки) – Луччи с удивлением улыбнулся самому себе. Он специально повернул голову в сторону, чтобы никто из коллег не увидел. 

«В тебе есть огонь, девочка». 

Луччи помнил, как Айсберг отвёл его в сторону и показал собственные скетчи чёрных татуировок новенькой работницы. Он спросил её на собеседовании про Предназначенных, и Скалл с готовностью показала свои метки. Разумеется, Айсберг предупредил Роба с напутствующим: «действуй, как считаешь нужным, я ей ничего не сказал». 

Некоторых дозорных (в частности, вышестоящих) обязывали делать татуировки. Наличие в жизни Предназначенного человека могло залатать душевные раны; ведь, говорят, настоящая любовь или настоящая дружба способна излечить всё. Луччи наколол свои татуировки ещё в юношестве. Он не мог вспомнить зачем и почему. 

_(Мог. Но к прошлому бесполезно оборачиваться)._

И, вот, в числах его сентябрьского дня рождения, отпразднованного по всем традициям Галей-Ла, в городе появилась девушка, взявшаяся из ниоткуда. С его татуировками на бицепсах. С ловким умом, лёгкими движениями и дюжиной улыбок. С мускулами, которые не могли взяться просто так. Она смотрела на него, и её глаза становились еще более фиолетовыми, завораживающими и сияющими. 

_Это моё,_ – так думал Луччи, когда внутри него, где-то в районе груди что-то сжималось. – _Это для меня. Мне._

И хотелось обладать. Хотелось … много чего. Луччи не привык чего-то желать. Он не привык фокусировать своё внимание, пронзительное и прожигающее, только на одном человеке, причём на таком красивом. Он не привык так часто подавлять в себе улыбки.   
И, конечно, он не привык не знать. Скалл ДеМорт не могла взяться из морской пены и бриза. Где-то лежало её начало, за которое её могли бы втянуть в Дозор или казнить, раз она столько лет оставалась на всех радарах незамеченной. 

Луччи всегда следовал приказам. У него остались шрамы от служения государству. 

Он не включил в свой полугодовой отчёт новости о Предназначенной. Собирался, потому что так было бы правильно. Однако вспомнилось елейное ехидство Спандама. Вспомнились все те миссии, где он убивал людей с «чёрными метками» или шантажировал их вторых половинок; те были готовы ради своих Предназначенных на всё и даже больше.   
И Луччи не стал раскрывать своих карт. 

Он сказал себе, что делает это ради собственной безопасности.   
Каждый хороший агент умеет хорошо врать; в частности, врать самому себе.

**_(Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы)_ **

... Из всех пунктов его Предназначенная не ответила только на один. И, судя по чернильным точкам между двумя пустыми квадратами, размышляла она долго.   
С этим можно было кое-что сделать. 

(Каку чуть не отшатнулся, когда увидел, что Луччи ухмыляется куда-то в воздух).


	4. Chapter 4

_Чтобы познать то, чего вы не знаете,_  
Вам нужно идти по дороге невежества,  
Чтобы достичь того, чего у вас нет,  
Вам нужно идти по пути отречения.  
Чтобы стать не тем, кем вы были,  
Вам нужно идти по пути, на котором вас нет. 

_(Томас Стернз Элиот, "Четыре квартета")  
_  
Иногда, стоило открыть глаза, стоило только приподнять с себя сладостную утреннюю дрёму, сразу становилось понятно, как пройдёт новый день. Может, дело было в прозрачных танцующих занавесках, скользящих балетными пируэтами по солнечному окну. Или в золотых лучах-прядях, по которым, будто пригоршня блёсток, кружилась пыль, поднимаясь то вверх, то вниз, словно дышащая грудь незримого призрака. Или, может, дело было в просыпающемся городе за окном; в дурманящем аромате свежей тёплой выпечки из пекарни напротив; в зевоте детей, идущих в школу; в зазывающих криках торговцев рыбой, (ведь самую лучшую покупают повара с лучами рассвета). День начинался хорошо, как и любой другой день в инженерно-строительном мегаполисе Ватер-7.

Скалл приподнялась на локте, совсем уже не сонная — _когда-то давно Лал научила её просыпаться по щелчку, ведь это могло помочь спасти себя и товарищей (и помогало)_ — затем села, спихнув с себя одеяло, и вперила взгляд в окно, на розово-голубое небо нежного зимнего утра.

Она довольно быстро оделась — _еще одна бойцовская, неспокойная, параноидальная привычка_  — всё было приготовлено с вечера и было аккуратно разложена на стуле возле чертёжного стола. Не-чертёжными столами в апартаментах для сотрудников компании Галей-Ла были только столы обеденные и кофейные (то бишь, журнальные). Айсберг сам занимался декором комнат и проектировкой здания; он любил красоту в практичности и практичность в красоте, а еще, как любой хороший начальник, любил сэкономить, но, в отличие от многих, делал это без негативных последствий. Комнаты не были «голыми» или «спартанскими», отнюдь. В них предоставлялось определённое свободное пространство, (увеличенное за счёт больших окон), которое можно было заполнить. А так, стояла симпатичная мебель из тёмного дерева, белели стены.

Скалл влезла в льняную блузу и джинсовый комбинезон, зашнуровала то, что в родном мире именовалось «мартинсами», игриво сдвинула набок шерстяной берет (всё-таки в доках было прохладно из-за высокой влажности) и накинула сверху кожаную куртку. Недолго поразмышляла, брать шарф или нет, широкий такой, винного цвета — взяла. В конце концов, его можно никак не завязывать. Проверила в кармане пачку сигарет — она все-таки сдалась перед самокрутками; тем более, от них заряд никотина получался даже больше, потому что тонкие сворачивать не получалось.

— Калифа, доброе утро! — бодро поздоровалась Скалл, выйдя из своей комнаты.

Секретарша всея Галей-Ла с весьма несолидным видом клевала носом в чашку растворимого кофе. Судя по всему, у кого-то была длинная ночь. Скалл не стала подавать виду, что ей это интересно: в чужие личные дела лучше было не лезть.

— Хочешь, заглянем к месье Бушану? — предложила она. Мимика открытая, жесты спокойные. Давай, Скалл, у нас неплохо получается вливаться в мирную, гражданскую жизнь. Тянем маленькую приветливую улыбку, — У его дочки сегодня день рождения, он до девяти всех угощает бесплатным варёным кофе и круассанами.

Калифа резко перешла из состояния сонной инфузории-тапочка в состояние Ленина на баррикадах:  
— Кофе?

Калифа пила кофе с остервенением … Скалл даже затруднялась сказать, с каким именно. Как человек с жуткого похмелья тянется к томатному рассолу, (как к последнему шансу на спасение), или к к унитазу, или к глубокому экзистенциальному раскаянию — вот примерно так Калифа пила свой кофе. И Боже храни того, кто рисковал встать между ней и заветной ароматной чашечкой. Чистейший синдром Реборна. Выдающийся мафиози-убийца тоже зверствовал и свирепствовал _страшно_ без своего собственного сорта толкиеновской прелести.  
С Калифой отношения складывались медленно, потому что та, судя по всему, никак не могла решить, нужна ли ей подруга; точнее, ниже ли её достоинства иметь дружбу; но пойти выпить кофе или пообедать с ней можно было всегда — и Скалл этим периодически бессовестно пользовалась.

Воспоминания горчили изжогой где-то в горле и чуть ниже. Улыбка на губах Скалл не дрогнула, но в глазах будто переключили декорации. И вернули обратно. Но в театре будто открыли тысячи форточек, поэтому рисованные пейзажи задрожали, словно те занавески в комнате, задрожали и закачались, и за кропотливой работой художника замелькала голая стена.

Да, наступал один из «этих» дней.

Счастливый пекарь, улыбаясь до ушей (такая радость! День рождения дочери!) угостил их и кофе и плюшками (круссанов уже не осталось, стрелки часов почти дошли до девяти) — такая радость, детский день рождения, радость-радость-радость. На языке — смесь арабики и робусты из Арабасты («Мадам, вы слышали, в их стране экономический кризис!») с щепоткой тёртой гвоздики и любовью пекаря-отца. Калифа за уличным столиком; с голой ногой, закинутой на ногу, ей не холодно, она в полушубке. Разговор о работе и немного сплетен о коллегах — женщины они или кто? Неторопливый завтрак на уютной аллее. Жизнь по Хэмингуэю. Тлеющая сигарета между пальцев, стеклянная пепельница на столике, рядом с салфетницей. Тёплая зима Ватер-7, такая же тёплая, как в Италии, южной Франции, Испании, Португалии. Скалл приходится себя одёргивать, чтобы не сравнивать Калифу с Орегано из ЦЕДЕФ.

В некоторые дни сердце защемляет, как нерв ребром. И всё. Руки чешутся покурить, или выпить, или подраться. А нельзя. Сиди на месте и дыши глубоко: пять секунд вдох, семь секунд выдох. Социальные нормы. Новые правила игры. А душа зудит и чешется, воспоминания переливаются через край и встают пеленой в глазах, комом в горле. Обострение ностальгии. Тарковский.

Скалл всё думала, годами, когда же весь ужас теневой стороны мира накроет её и прибьёт ко дну, как сильная волна. Оказалось, достаточно было отойти от такой жизни. Понять, что было упущено. Осознать, насколько сильно кровь, коварство и смерть изменили её. Скалл принадлежала к сословию, (классу), опасных, сильных, жутких хищников. Это не означало, что ей хотелось обратно на гладиаторскую арену.

(Хорошо, что пока ей ничего не снилось).

Сладкий, словно улитка с корицей, день доброй южной зимы, день с чистым лазурным небом, холодным и от того ярким, с шёпотом прибоя, обещал пройти тяжело; потому что Скалл отвыкла даже мечтать об идиллии. И тем не менее, вот она, новая жизнь. Осталось лишь утихомирить, успокоить, убаюкать запуганное уставшее подсознание.

(…)

Вердикт психологического теста был короток, но объяснения каждого результата были расписаны на нескольких страницах. К счастью, психологическая эвалюация не пыталась выявить что-то вроде посттравматического стрессового расстройства или депрессии. Наверное, Айсберг своих сотрудников просто пожалел. Скалл прочла свои результаты там, на месте, в конце трудового дня. А потом они с Луччи вышли покурить.  
Аркобалено Облака решила быть «храброй портняжкой»; если есть над чем работать, надо приложить усилие, чтобы во всём разобраться. Это не значит, однако, что действовать нужно одной. Кроме того, тест кое-что напомнил.

Любому человеку нужны друзья.

Скалл спросила тоном искренне уставшим и ироничным, выдыхая первую затяжку:  
— Хей, Луччи. Много теорий ходит про моё туманное прошлое?

Он ответил не сразу. Наверное, мысленно загибал пальцы или ещё что. Его цилиндр отливал атласным блеском под светом близстоящего фонаря.

— Достаточно, чтобы всем было интересно.

— Вот как, — Скалл затянулась. Надо смотреть своим страхам в глаза, чтобы иметь возможность идти дальше. Каждый шаг вперёд — один шаг назад для мысленного чудовища, что сидит в голове у любого разумного человека. Тяжело доверять после мафии. Тяжело открываться. Тяжело показывать своё настоящее «я» после стольких лет фарисейства и напускной театральности. Но, если очень хочется найти внутреннюю гармонию, надо. 

— Я прибыла из очень далёкого места, — тихо сказала Скалл, глядя на огромную пирамиду ящиков возле стены дока. — Прибыла … случайно. Веришь — нет, но бывает, — она усмехнулась. — Мне не хочется возвращаться, потому что если вернусь или если меня вернут … не знаю. Не знаю. — Затяжка. Выдох. — Об этом тяжело говорить и, откровенно говоря, не нужно. Я начала здесь новую жизнь. И очень хотелось бы, чтобы старая оставила меня в покое.

— Ты из пиратов или рабов? — после долгой паузы спросил Луччи ровным голосом. Он смотрел на ту же самую пирамиду ящиков.

— Нет, — честно призналась Скалл. — И не из Тенърьюбито.

— Значит, твоё прошлое никого не касается, — заключил он такой интонацией, словно ставил точку. Помолчал. — Но если тебе захочется рассказать подробнее, лучше это будет строго между тобой и мной.

Он обернулся и тронул её за плечо. Скалл встретилась с ним взглядом.  
Луччи смотрел в чужие глаза пронзительно.  
Прекрасный сильный Луччи с потаённым могуществом, блестящим по серой радужке, с горделивой осанкой воина, с тихими шагами смерти.

Он повторил, не сводя глаз с её зрачков, едва шевеля губами, (потому что у стен тоже есть уши); повторил, приказывая с опытом успешного лидера:  
— Между тобой и мной.

И Скалл улыбнулась ему, ослепительно и ярко, как солнечный луч в пасмурный день и, не думая, совершенно не думая, обхватила его руками и прижалась в тёплых зимних объятиях, надеясь лишь, что он поймёт, услышит невысказанное «большое тебе спасибо» и примет эту благодарность. И всё равно, что у обоих в пальцах по тлеющей сигарете, у неё уже выпала; и всё равно, что кто угодно может увидеть, и без того ходят слухи. А над головами уже поздний вечер и чернильно-синее небо с давно ушедшим за горизонт солнцем.

_Влюблённость — золотые бенгальские огни где-то рядом с желудком.  
Посмотри на меня, (посмотри-посмотри-посмотри), и я засияю для тебя сказкой и всем, чем ты захочешь, приди в моё сердце, забери его, забери, так холодно ему и одиноко, стань для меня всем и позволь стать всем для тебя, и я не подведу, звёзды с неба достану, или приготовлю самый вкусный ужин, или свяжу нам шерстяное одеяло, ты только полюби меня; и я подарю тебе чудеса и самую обычную жизнь, но моя рука будет греть твою руку, и идти вместе всё равно веселее; пойдем со мной; пожалуйста, пойдем со мной; и я не подведу тебя, если ты не подведёшь меня первым._

Большие сильные _(надёжные)_ руки обхватили Скалл мгновением позже.

Невысказанную благодарность понял и принял.


End file.
